Cold waves
by ElizabethMariah
Summary: Her eyes were dark, lips in a thin line and her body shaking. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had to be a lie, right? It just had to. The girl opened her mouth slowly..
1. Chapter 1

''Lady Sophia, would you be so kind and open the door, it is a morning already." a voice made the young girl in bed to be woken up. Her brown eyes snapped open as her body jolted up. She looked around in the room, which was provided for her by the governor and quickly she grabbed the robe at the feet of her bed.

As she pulled the creamy robed on and tied the silk laces together, she rushed over to the door. Her fragile looking hand pushed the golden handle down and pulled it, opening the door. The girl looked through her dark eyelashes at the governor's daughter who stood in front of the door with a smile on her face and beautiful dress on, matching with the fan and hat.

Sophia smiled slightly "My apologizes. I was up til late last night and did not mean to sleep so much. Please, do come in." She stepped away from the door and the other girl took a step inside, maid following her with a box, which was tied together with a beautiful silver silk bow, that was almost bigger than the box itself.

"My father asked me to bring you this gift. He has brought it from London as a welcoming present for you, Lady Sophia." the girl spoke as cheerfully as she could. The door was closed and the lady rushed to the box to open it. After bushing a thin paper away, her lips were parted for a gasp, that made her friend to smile.

The lady pulled the dress out and held it by the light of the sun, which was coming through the open window. "Oh, Elizabeth, there is no need for formalities as we are friends. It does not matter that I am from the palace." her bright smile lit the room up as she looked at the dress. "I do have to thank your father. Would you be so kind and look through my jewelry and pick out a necklace and earings, please."

''Of course, Sophia." Elizabeth spoke as the girl went behind the screen with the maid who pulled the dress out. Sophia removed her robe and nightgown. She was already stepping into the bathroom where the tub with hot water was waiting. After scrubbing herself clean, she stepped out, tried herself and pulled on the white undergarments.

Once she was back behind the screen, the maid helped a creamy white corset on, pulling her lungs together until she almost couldn't breathe. Placing a hand on her stomach and wall, she tried to breathe as deep as she could. After the corset was laced together, the maid helped the dress on, lacing it together behind her back.

The dress was creamy coloured and held a silver flower lace at the ends of the sleeves and the edge of the cleavage. The dress had a thin line of silk ribbon at the edge where the upper part ended and the skirt started. This ribbon held beautiful lace flowers with a jewel in the middle of them. The dress matched with her new shoes from Paris, and when her hair was done in a simple bun, a hat was placed on her head. It casted a small shadow on her eyes and was tied around the bun with lace ribbons, which were falling down on her back until her waist.

Sophia stepped out slowly, grabbing a lace fan from the maid. Elizabeth smiled and walked over to her, letting the maid to attach crystal tears to her ears and a crystal necklace around her neck. It was something from the girls past that she didn't remember. It was a silver chain with a ocean blue diamond, which was hanging on the chain with a help of a lacy cage around it. That so called cage was one reason why she loved the lacy things so much.

When the jewelry was on, the two girls left, leaving the maid to clean up the room. They walked down the stairs and both of their eyes fell on William Turner. Elizabeth was excited to see him, but Sophia held herself back. When they were in the carriage, she let a small knowing smile on her face, which made her dear friend to blush covernour didn't notice that and both girls were thankful.

Once they arrived up to the fort, where the ceremony was held, they both were standing side by side, fanning themselves as James Norrington walked over to the governor, who gave him the sword, which was beautifully made by William Turner. The sword shined in the bright sunlight as the man did his fancy trick and soon after that the ceremony ended. The two girls breathed as they tried to struggle with air in the corsets.

They smiled at each other and talked until the newly promoted commodore walked over to them and gave a nod "Miss Swan, Lady York. May I have a moment with you, lady?" Both girls sent glances to each other until Sophia nodded and linked her arm through his, sending a pleading look to her friend. Elizabeth couldn't do anything and shrugged slightly, feeling sorry for her friend.

They walked over to the edge of the fort's wall and Sophia stepped higher, searching for air. Her eyes gazed towards the blue sea as she looked down to the rocks, which seemed like the waited for her to jump into her own death. "The king is sending his best wishes to you for your promotion." she tried to sound as normal as possible.

''I hope that you'll give him my thanks. You look lovely today, Lady York.'' the man smiled back and turned his back on her as he thought about the words to say. The girl rested her hand against the wall, a fan hanging around her wrist by a silver chain with diamonds. Her lips were parted for better access for the air. Her mind was getting cloudy by the lack of air in her lungs.

The man looked over to her for a second and she acted like she was fine "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind... Ah, this promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have... not yet achieved: a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Lady York.'' The girl felt how her eyes widened in shock and how the air was suddenly and finally cut off.

"I.. I can't breathe." the girl choked and looked over to her friend who noticed her condition. Elizabeth stormed over, hoping to be there on right time, shouting for her name, but it was too late. The girl lost her conciousness and fell off of the wall, falling through the air and into the warm water of the sea that she loved so much.

* * *

The first thing that happened when Sophia got air, was turning on her side and coughing the salty water out. She felt how her throat was burning and every part of her body ached and felt the coldness of air. Her whole body shivered in the wind and lips took the slight shade of blue. Obviously she was a fragile girl.

The next ting her brain noticed was the pair of most deepest and brown eyes. Those eyes looked at her as she breathed heavily, and shivered in the coldness. Those eyes belonged to a handsome looking man, who soon glanced down at her blue necklace. His fingers took the diamond between themselves and held it firmly. "Where did you get that?" he asked in confusion.

Before she could reply, a silver blade appeared on his throat. "On your feet!" A familiar voice of Norrington spoke and the stranger slowly stood up as two soldiers helped the girl gently up. Elizabeth Swann rushed over to her with a woolen blanket, placing it around the shivering shoulders.

"Are you okay, Sophia?" she asked slowly and the girl gave her a tight nod, pulling the blanket around her body, looking through her wet hair, which was sticking on her face. She pressed her lips together to keep her jaw from shaking and soon, her body was getting a little bit warmer.

The governor glared at the lady's saviour "Shoot him!" A squeak of surprise escaped from her lips as she turned her eyes on the man. Now seeing him in full light, she was sure that a worse fait was coming if she didn't do anything. That man was certainly a pirate. She was saved by a pirate.

"Are you truly going to kill the man who saved my life?" Sophia spoke quickly and looked at her friend who swallowed hard. They both were grateful for them and they both feared for their lives. Norrington glanced at the girl who he fancied, looking at her in concern. "I am fine, just a bit shaken from the incident. Please, Commodore, this man saved my life. Without him i would be dead."

"I believe the thanks is in order." the man finally spoke and put his sword away, reaching his hand out. The pirate glanced at it, finally grabbing the hand firmly. Norrington yanked it towards himself and pulled off the sleeve of his shirt. "Had a brush with East India Company, pirate."

Sophia swallowed hard with her burning throat. "Hang him." her friend's father's voice made her eyes to snap on the man with a wig. Her lips were in a thin line as she fought with an insult, keeping it inside, hoping to let it pass.

''Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons.'' Norrington spoke again and removed the sleeve even more. "Well, well, well Jack Sparrow, isn't it?'' he spoke in a mocking voice as he revealed a tattoo. Both the young girls gasped as they heard the name of famous pirate.

''Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir.'' the pirate spoke in a voice that sent chills down her spine. She bit her lip and sighed slowly.

''I don't see your ship, Captain.''

''I'm in the market, as it were."

A small chuckle was stuck in Sophia's throat and she snorted, earning gazes at her. The girl apologized, blaming the sea and said that the snort was just a sneeze that tickled in her button shaped nose. The pirate winked at her and she blushed, looking away like a proper lady and glanced at the sea. Her eyes drifted on the water which took a stormy darkness and then to the trees, which were shaking in the wind. The girl didn't hear anything until she heard a slight struggling as Norrington pulled the man towards Gillette.

"Commodore, please. I must protest as the man saved my life. Can you not show him some mercy?" Sophia suddenly spoke and brushed her friends hands off of her shoulders with the blanket. She rushed over to both men as the pirate's hands were cuffed in the irons.

''Lady York, one good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." the man replied and glanced down at her fragile body, which was shaking in the coldness. As she refused from the blanket, he quickly removed his jacket and placed it around her, letting the girl to push her arms through the big sleeves.

Jack smirked in small amusement "Though it seems enough to condemn him.'' Sophia glanced up to him and raised her brow, pushing away some black strands of her hair.

"Indeed." came Norrington's tight answer.

Jack mumbled suddenly "Finally." He raised the chain of his irons and wrapped it around the girl's neck, pulling her few steps away from the man, against his own body. The lady was forced to lower her head on his shoulder to keep the cold chain from rubbing against her soft and easily bruising skin.

Governor stepped forward with his daughter and other men "No.. don't shoot."

The soldiers had aimed their guns at the pirate, but didn't shoot, because the bullets had a pretty good chance to hit the lady. "I knew you would warm up on me." Jack spoke to the girl, his lips dangerously close to her face and his breath full of rum rolling over her skin and into her nose. "Commodore Norrington my affects please.. and my hat." he ordered the man. The commodore took the things from the soldier as the pirate looked at the girl again "Sophia, wasn't it?"

Elizabeth stepped forward "It's lady York to you, pirate. She is the high lady of Buckingham Palace, the very same personal lady of art." Sophia glared at her to shut her up as she swallowed and pulled her hands into fists. Her head was still on the pirate's shoulder, but her eyes were on her scared friend.

"Lady York, if you'd be so kind." the man spoke in amusement and she took the things from the man who held her by her neck. He let her free enough to turn around in his arms and to let her to attach his things on him. "Easy with the goods." he smirked as she pulled the belt tightly around his hips.

"Just get out of here." the girl whispered and he raised his brows, turning the girl around.

"gentlemen, miss.." he spoke and turned to the glaring Elizabeth. "Lady York." he finished and looked at the shaking one between his arms. "This is the day where you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." he spoke and removed the chain from her neck, pushing her forward into the arms of Norrington. But his eyes didn't miss the slight shade of black line on her left shoulder. A tattoo.

The lady fell into commodore's arms and he pulled her tightly against himself. Confused and amazed by the events, she felt how the energy got lost from her body and how she fell into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Sophia sat by the fire in her bedroom, a blanket around her body. She held a book in lap, but it didn't interest her. What had her attention was the man behind the bars. The pirate who saved her life. It seemed unfair that he had to die and she didn't even have a chance to thank him properly.

Her thumb was running over the silver lace of her necklace when a sudden breeze of a wind made the fire in the fireplace to dance in fear. She raised her brows and slowly closed the book, standing up and dropping the blanket. With a quick movement her feet were in shoes and she had grabbed a robe with flower motive.

The girl wrapped it around herself and walked on the balcony, looking at the sleeping Port Royal. Something caught her eye, though. A ship in the port with pitch black sails. That ship seemed so familiar like she knew it from somewhere.

With a quick turn, she was back in her room, hearing the explosion of a cannon. A small squeak escaped from her lips and she turned to see the ship shooting the canon balls. Her eyes widened as she realized that this was an pirate attack. Quickly enough she picked herself up and ran out of the door, rushing over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" "Sophia!''

Two girls would have laughed if they weren't under attack. "We shall go to the fort." the lady spoke, earning a nod. Quickly they ran to the stairs, hearing a knock that sent chills down both of their bodies. "No! Don't!" they both screamed to the butler who opened the door to be killed by a pirate.

Their screams echoed together and they looked up the stairs, making quick to run there. "Elizabeth, you must hide and run to the fort. I try to get you an open space. Go to James and tell him that I have sent you! Please, just listen to me.. I have some experience with a sword but you do not." the lady spoke quickly and pushed her into a room, closing the door.

She herself ran to her own room and searched through her closet, looking for the sword that William Turner made for her. Having the silver blade with a black leather handle in her hand, she turned around and screamed. A skinny pirate with a fake eye and a chubby one too stood in front of her.

"The necklace!" the skinny one spoke.

"I can see that!" the chubby one snapped. "Where did you get that, lass?"

"If you must know, gentlemen, I have had it with me since I could remember." her cold voice made the men to look at each other. They spoke through their eyes and soon stepped forward. But she was quicker and had a better frame to escape through them and run down the stairs.

The chubby pirate ran after her and yelled to the men "Take her to the captain. Her necklace! The necklace!"

Every single pirate looked at her.

Every single pirate tried to catch her.

And she dodged every single one of them too.

With a hot fear running through her veins, she ran through the streets of Port Royal, heading towards the Fort. Suddenly a strong pair of arms were around her waist and she was pulled up from the ground. A loud and ear-piercing scream escaped from her mouth as she was thrown over a muscular shoulder.

Her sword almost dropped, but the pirate took it from her and carried her towards the port. She continued to scream, looking for help. Her fists were banging the back of the pirate and she struggled as much as she could. "Let go of me! Let me go! I am the royal lady of Buckingham palace!"

She was thrown into a boat where she tried to escape, even if it meant through the water. Her robe was quickly grabbed and she was pulled back as the boat was moving towards the ship with black sails. Her eyes were roaming over the strongly built pirate with a dark skin. The man eyed her and her necklace, which made her to grab it into her hand.

It confused her.

Her saviour had recognized it and all the pirates had too. She was taken because of that necklace. What could be so important about it to kidnap her?

Once they were next to the ship, she had to climb on board and meet with many more pirates. Her eyes roamed around until they rose on a man who had a hat with a feather and a monkey on his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw the necklace around her neck and quickly enough he was down.

"Who are you, lass?" he raised his brows, making her to flinch at his voice.

"Sophia. Royal lady of Buckingham palace."

The man eyed her necklace and then her. For Sophia it seemed like he had recognized her, not just the necklace. It was like he was remembering something. "What's yer middle name, lass?" the man asked, taking a step forward.

"Hectarie!"

That was enough to send the man away, to look at her like a ghost. "Your shoulder.." he ordered, his voice almost soft as he spoke. The girl knew to not disobey, so she showed him the tattoo. It was a delinquent lace with a shape of a circle and a small, tiny, flower in the middle of it. "It's impossible.. I watched how the sea took you.. you.. you can't be her."

Sophia raised her brows and her head snapped to the side when she heard a familiar female voice. When she saw Elizabeth, she ran over to her and looked at her cheek which had been slapped. "You.. you.." her voice was higher than ever and she searched for words. With her body filled with anger, she raised her hand and slapped the black man with all the force she had in herself.

The man's head snapped to the side and her hand was painful. She was pretty sure that her hand was broken. But when the man raised his had, her eyes widened in fear and by instincts she pushed her friend behind herself. Before the hand could painfully collide with her face, somebody stopped the man. "Ye won't be touching her." the captain spoke and her brows were raised. Elizabeth was just as confused like she was.

"I do not know.." the girl whispered to her and eyed the man. The captain. "Why am I here? Why is she here?" she demanded and pointed at the girl behind her.

"I.. came to.." the other girl started but was silenced by her friend.

"Leave Port Royal. Leave us." the lady demanded with authority.

Pirates laughed as they looked at two shaking girls. "You ain't going anywhere, lass.. the other one.." Barbossa spoke and eyed Elizabeth, but when he noticed the pirate necklace, he shook his head. "The other lass ain't going anywhere either. What's her name, lass?"

"Elizabeth.. Turner." they both spoke and looked at each other in surprise.

"Turner, aye?"

The whole crew murmured something that they didn't hear.

"Well what do you have to offer us, miss Turner?" the man mocked and Sophia looked over to her friend and the necklace. Suddenly she grabbed it and pulled it of, rushing over to the railing of the ship. "What are ye doing, lass?"

"Leave Port Royal and you will get the medallion. And do not try to argued because I know that you want it.." her voice was shaking as she tried to hide her fear.

They rolled their eyes but when she opened her palm enough to release it, pirates stepped forward and she caught the chain. "Alright, lass.. We have accord.." the captain reached his hand out. Elizabeth nodded to the lady who hesitated before she handed the medallion over. "Gentlemen, we're leaving."

Once they started pulling the cannons in and the anchor was up, Elizabeth rushed after the captain "Wait! You have to take us on the shore."

"That wasn't in the accord, miss Turner. Welcome to the Black Pearl." Sophia looked how her friend was pushed into a cabin. When she tried to get to her, the captain stopped her "Who was your mother, lass?"

"I do not remember! I do not remember anything until the day when British navy found me on the open sea." her hiss was low and cold. "I have only pieces of my past.. I know that the necklace belonged to my mother.. which reminds me to ask, why does everybody recognize it?"

"Because it's the same necklace I gave to the woman I loved when she gave birth to our daughter. Sophia Hectarie." the man crossed his arms on her chest. The girl stayed silent for a long time until she chuckled.

"I didn't know that the pirates have a sense of humor." she rolled her eyes.

"Alright then lass.. you have a scar behind your left ear.. when you were three, you fell down the stairs from captain's bridge. The tattoo.. was on your tenth birthday because you wanted to become a true pirate. That was also the day when we had a battle with another ship... you were stubborn like your mother and wanted to go into a battle too.. but you fell off the ship, into the stormy sea.."

Sophia touched the scar behind her ear and gulped. "I am not a pirate." her voice was shaking and tears rose to her eyes.

"The tattoo speaks otherwise."

The girl glared at him and pushed the man away, running through the doors and slamming them shut. She ran straight into the arms of Elizabeth, starting to cry.

She couldn't be a pirate.


End file.
